1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a hat that contains interchangeable advertising media attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a hat or other piece of clothing worn on the head that has an interchangeable advertising media device positioned thereon. The invention has particular applicability to advertising in sporting events such as golf, baseball, basketball, auto racing, football, soccer, etc. It is to be noted, however, that although the present invention is described below with respect to a ball cap-type hat in general, the invention is not intended to be limited to any particular hat or type of headgear. Rather, the present invention is contemplated as being applicable to all types and sizes of hats and headgear worn by humans and/or animals.
The popularity of sporting events in the United States and around the world has grown at an unprecedented pace in the past 10 years. Further, the popularity of sporting events shows few signs of slowing down in the upcoming 10 years. Given societies almost unexplainable interest in sporting events, Corporate America has essentially no choice but to support sporting events. Corporate America's support of sporting events generally occurs through purchasing advertising at the particular sporting event, or alternatively, through purchasing advertising on one of the mass media service providers that are covering the sporting event, such as radio, television, Internet broadcasts, etc.
In sports such as golf, football, auto racing, basketball, etc. one of the more popular forms of advertising that Corporate America purchases is what is called “logo advertising.” Logo advertising generally consists of positioning a corporate logo on an article of clothing that is worn by the event participants.
Although sporting teams derive substantial revenue from logo advertising, the advertising dollar generated by logo advertising is limited by the physical space available for advertising media to be placed. As such, it would be desirable for sporting teams to be able to increase their logo advertising revenue without increasing the finite amount of logo advertising space that is available on the sporting teams clothing.